Pewdiepie's REAL adventure: The Walking dead
by DoctorHarryWhoPotter27
Summary: Pewdiepie wakes up in one of his games. How will he react? How hard will it be to transition from fake to real? This is an episode he's never even seen! Which can't help his situation. This is my first story so far so maybe some constructive criticism if you have the time? If not it's okay! Hope you read it, if not that's okay. Rated T for language and future violence to come.


Felix yawned rolling over, _why is this so uncomfortable?_ He though, still asleep, when he felt someone shaking him "Five more minutes, Marzia." He mumbled, sleepily.  
He felt them shaking him again, "Please?" He muttered, still half asleep when he heard a yell "Either get him the fuck up or leave him behind! We can't risk this!" Felix's eyes shot open, had he fallen asleep at the keyboard, he'd knew that voice anywhere. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he saw where he was. "Lee? Clemmy-Clue?!" He rubbed his eyes, this couldn't be real. "Finally you're awake! Get yo ass up, you'll tell us how you know our names later!" Lee groaned and pulled Felix up and looked at the group. Clementine, Lee, Kenny and his family, and a few other characters he couldn't remember. He immediately got up, Clementine gave him a suspicious look but offered him a hand up. "Come on, the Walkers are coming." She said in her sweet tone Felix remembered. He took her hand and stood up, muttering a small thanks.  
Felix's face went pale, it was happening. It was so different from just playing the game, not getting harmed in any way, it was cold and dark, he could barely see. "This way!" Kenny yelled and they all ran off. Felix, shocked at their speed seeing how slow it looked in the game, also ran off after them and was one of the slowest ones there. They all slowed down when they reached a small shack, just enough to fit them all. The group caught their breaths and then looked at Felix, "Who are you?" Clementine asked walking up to him, she had an older look to her, but she didn't look as tough when she did in the later parts of the game, this had to be some in-between moment he never saw. He smiled friendly like, he practically knew them. "I'm Felix Kjellberg, but you can call me Pewdiepie!" He exclaimed dragging the e in his name.  
Lee raised an eyebrow "How did you know my name, and sort of Clementine's?" He questioned defensively as the group watched.  
"Yeah, and don't _ever_ call me that again." Clementine chimed in.  
Felix gave them a nervous look "Umm… Uh…" He said, hating having to pick what to say, "I've seen someone you know before." He lied in a high pitch voice.  
"Really? Who?" Katjaa asked him.  
"Oh..." Felix started, "Um… Uh…Mark!" He blurted out, remembering the name, smirking at his quick thinking.  
Felix soon regretted his name choice, he barely remembered the character since it was so early in the season.  
"And he told you about us? That makes no sense, listen I don't trust you. Don't give me a reason to hate you." Lee stated.  
Felix sighed, wishing he'd just waked up from this dream or whatever it was. "I can't remember how I know your names." He lied, "I don't even know how I got here, must have been a barrel." He said being truthful this time, muttering the part about barrels.  
"You're off the hook for no-" Lee started to say when there was banging at the door.  
"Walkers…" Kenny said sourly.  
Once their conversation was over Felix finally took notice of where they were. When he entered he thought it was a shack, but once inside he realized it was more of a one bedroom house like thing. It was made of white brick and was destroyed on the inside, who ever lived there was not planning on staying.  
"I think the door is secure, they're not getting in." Kenny said coming back from checking, just as the door broke open behind them  
"FREAKING JUMP SCARES!" Felix screamed jumping up in the air as the Walkers broke in. Clementine grabbed a small knife, and the adults took real knives and guns, if they were needed.  
Felix squeaked as they we're killing them, it was twice as graphic in real life.  
"PEWDIEPIE!" Clementine yelled in a warning tone as a Walker attacked him.


End file.
